The Legend returns
by Sonic the human
Summary: The mission to retreave Orac has begun will the rebels surrive?
1. Chapter 1

**Blakes 7 The legend returns**

Authors note-I don't own anything, I know hardly anyone will read this but after listening to the sci-fi channel audio dramas I've decided to continue Blakes 7 after Gauda prime and the fateful last episode If you could review it would be great.

**Prologue**

20 years ago the terrain federation faced the most dangerous crisis in their history, an escaped convict and political figure escaped imprisonment on the most advanced star ship the galaxy had ever seen. The Liberator.

This convict falsely accused of his crimes, had recently learned a lot of his life had been a lie. A fiction implanted by the federation, to keep his message of freedom silent. It failed. The man was named Rodj Blake. Armed with a crew of other escaped convicts he used his new ship to spark the fire of rebellion in worlds, previously without hope.

After a long and valiant struggle Blake led a single handed assault on Star One federation central command, only to have to stop because of a threat to the whole human race from the aliens of Andromeda.

Joining forces with the federation fleet the aliens were beaten back, but at a high cost. 80 of the federation fleet was destroyed along with Star One causing many worlds to declare their independence. But the driving force behind the revolution disappeared.

Blake's college Cir Avon took the helm of the Liberator to continue the fight against the weakened federation, however in hope of finding Blake he led the Liberator to its destruction.

Marooned on a world they were then rescued and gained a new ship with which to fight on, and they formed an alliance of worlds against the federation.

However a figure head was still needed for the rebellion so Avon once again searched out Blake. But when he was found Avon believed that Blake had betrayed them, but before Blake could explain what was really happening Avon shot him repeatedly, just before the base was raided by federation guards, killing all but Avon, who smiled as he raised his gun for one final stand.

But it was not the end for in that instant something happened to Blake and all his past followers, but Avon had no time to puzzle it out as he slipped into unconsciousness, just before the base was destroyed from an orbital strike, but it wasn't federation.

20 years from that day and everyone believes Blake to be dead. The federation has regained most of its former power, and mealy mentioning the legend of Blake is silenced with execution.

But Blake did not die…

Now a legend will return, friends will be reunited; the war will begin again, and a ship will rise like a phoenix from the ashes.

The rebellion is reborn!

To be continued in Awakening


	2. Awakening

**Authers note- **This isn't the best chapter but the next will be better and please keep those reviews comeing

**Blakes 7- Awakening **

"Regeneration cycle complete. Beginning restoration."

"Confirmed. Time to awakening?"

"60 seconds."

Elsewhere, six cabinets stood connected to the wall, inside these alcoves stood four men and two women, who looked to be asleep, but then a hiss sounded and the alcoves opened, and each stumbled out on to the floor.

One of the men shook himself and tried to clear his vision and staggered upright.

"Blake."

The man turned to see his old "friend" Kerr Avon staring at him, as usual his face unreadable.

"Avon… you shot me."

The two other men Tarrant and Vila walked towards them, or rather Tarrant was trying to lunge at Blake and Villa was doing everything he could to stop him.

"YOU BETRAYED HIM! YOU SOLD US OUT! IS HE MEANT TO BE HAPPY?!"

"Stop screaming you big oaf, you don't hear Avon shouting or me for that matter."

"Villa how can you be so calm he…"

"Oh drop it Tarrant," came the voice of the black female.

"Dana's right Tarrant you're being too emotional."

Tarrant glared at them all, and seeing Avon raise his eyebrows in his direction, sighed in defeat and relaxed his muscles.

Blake looked admiringly at Avon.

"You handle them very skilfully."

Avon smiled remembering the time he had said that to Blake.

"Yes, well it is conceivable that in fact I only stopped him so that I could kill you myself. Again."

Villa gave Avon a dirty look. "Avon why don't we just listen to what he has to say?"

Zoolin looked like she had just swallowed something sour.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the little man."

Villa smiled in appreciation, then frowned as he realised he had just been insulted. "Oi!"

"Lets hear his side of the story, and if we don't like it…" Her knuckles cracked loudly "…he will pay."

"It was a test Tarrant."

"A test?"

"I wanted to know if you were good enough for a place in my organisation. You all were. Congratulations. I would have said it then if I hadn't come to an… untimely end."

Avon said nothing but inside his head he was wrecked by guilt. He had been such a fool! Blake would never betray them. Blake was the honest one. The idealist. The Hero. How could he have kill… Hey wait a minute.

Avon suddenly burst out laughing; the others looked at him with an expression of concern.

"I think he's gone mad."

The others turned to him irritated, Villa recognised the signs and began exploring the room they were in.

Avon stopped laughing "It occurred to me we've been standing here arguing when we should be discussing how it is here. Last I recall everyone who is in this room was shot dead…" He grinned "…Apart from me of course."

"There's another question we should be asking ourselves." Villa called across the room. "I was looking at this terminal here… and …. Uh…. Maybe you should come here and see for yourself. It might turn out we are dead."

The others gathered round him, and even Avons face turned to astonishment, for on the computer was an image of the ship they were currently on.

A ship larger than any other seen by humanity, with shining pillars for wings and blasters. A mighty emerald engine, and it moved with great grace.

The ship that the resurrected freedom fighters were on was:

The Liberator.

To be continued in- incursion


	3. Incursion

**Blakes 7 Incursion**

There was a deep silence in the chamber room as the six freedom fighters stared in shock at the image, until Avon broke the silence.

"Well then perhaps it turns out we are dead and the universe decided to send me to my own personal hell. That would be travelling with you five battling the federation for eternity."

Villa glared at him.

"Can't exactly say you don't deserve it."

Blake grinned he had missed the constant verbal banter Avon always offered.

Then a voice came over the intercom.

"Information timeline year: 2230 repairs to ship after bodily destruction completed 2210. Priority override command received proceed to Gauda Prime to receive crew, upon arriving five members of the crew had received fatal injuries, in response to this the Liberator transported crew members into stasis pod for bodily reconstruction."

Tarrant grinned. "Well at least we know Zen is still the same."

Avon kept his face emotionless. "Yes it is wonderful that that gigantic contraption of misplaced circuits is still as irritating as ever, stating the obvious, oh no wait, that's you isn't it? No don't reply, we don't have time, it still doesn't answer important questions like, for example: Who issued the priority command."

Villa had tuned Avon out it had always been the only way to stop himself from trying to kill him and himself in the process, so he turned to one of the computers by the pods and made a few scans of the immediate special area, and he didn't like what he saw.

"Uh guys according to this we're drifting towards a sun!"

The others approached the counsel and saw he was right. As usual Avon was the first to break the brief silence with his irritating sarcasm.

"Oh good so instead of bleeding to death instead I'm going to be incinerated, at least it will be quick.

Sulin glared. "Avon. Shut up."

Blake ignored them and pressed the comm switch.

"Zen! Initiate full reverse thrusters!"

"Unable. All automated functions locked. Functions may only be restored from flight deck."

Tarrant began walking to the door "Well we'd better get up there!" Avon sneered at the man.

"The single most brilliant plan in the galaxy. Blake you should take lessons from him."

Sulin noticed what must be one of the Liberator guns picked it up and pointed it at Avon.

"I'm having a bad day Avon don't antagonize me."

Blake smiled "I like her… wait where's Cally?"

The room suddenly became icy. Villa scratched his head and said "We'll let you know once we get out of here."

Zens voice came in "Information malfunction in systems have activated all ship defence robots programmed to kill all organic life when encountered approaching crew location."

The crew made a grab for the guns, and Blake turned to his crew some old some new.

"I suggest we split into two teams. Me, Avon and Villa will approach from the west Tarrant and the girls will approach from the east."

Avon sighed "Great the idealist and the idiot while Tarrant gets the girls."

Blake smiled it was just like old times.

"Good luck meet you on the other side."


	4. Resurection

Blakes 7 Resurrection

**Blakes 7 Resurrection**

Blake was walking ahead of Avon and Villa cautiously on the look out for any defence robots, but it also gave him time to think, about Gauda Prime. He had been shot by one of the people he trusted the most that hurt. He had always considered Avon one of his closest companions. He knew he would have to talk to him later about it or there was going to be even more tension between them than there used to be.

Villa picked up his pace to join his side leaving Avon to cover the rear.

"Any sign of anything?" He whispered

"No, nothing that bothers me they must know where we are but their playing with us like a cat does a mouse."

Avon glanced over his shoulder "An interesting analogy Blake." Suddenly the section of the corridor slammed shut.

"Villa open the door."

"With what!?"

Avon raised his gun and the two dropped to the floor as the door blew open.

Blake dragged himself up. "Subtle Avon. Look out!" Blake raised his gun and fired at a security robot that was just about to fire but further along the corridor more were coming.

"Run!"

"Genius Blake!"

The trio took of along the corridor Villa noticed the temperature was increasing they must be getting near the sun.

Blakes communicator activated and the sound of gunfire could be heard as Tarrant's voice came through. "Blake we're pinned down you need to get to the flight deck and…" The voice cut of.

"Tarrant!"

Fortunately they had just reached the flight deck and Blake immediately ran to the pilot seat.

"Zen activate reverse thrusters!"

"Unable systems still locked. Point of no return into suns gravitational field 5 minutes."

"Avon any ideas?"

Avon checked his console. "There's no technical reason for the controls to be locked!"

Blake studied his console and then he remembered when he had first came on board the Liberator Jenna had hit the big green button and the computers began to respond to them. Blake hit it and instantly his brain was linked with the ship.

It was like being connected to the whole universe. In the years the crew had been sleeping the shop had drifted and had seen every corner of the galaxy he could see everything and as Jenna had told them all those years ago it was beautiful.

"_Rodj Blake."_

The ship was talking to him.

"_The universe is not done with you yet, your purpose has yet to be fulfilled. In these long years the federations' power has grown to a state where even the great system that created me would be threatened by it. You are the only one who can stand against them you and your friends even if they don't know that is what they are. The first step is to recover Orac, Serverlan has him after that how you proceed is up to you, champion of the people."_

Blake was suddenly brought back to reality by Avon's yelling.

"Blake! We're going to hit that star any second."

"Information, controls at optimum efficiency." 

"Zen! Complete reverse thrust and disable all internal defence systems.

"Confirmed."

The ship that had been so close to plunging into a star suddenly burst into life in a surge of power its sparkling emerald green engine turned the shop pulling it away from destruction.

Villa exclaimed, "We've done it. I'm not dead! Well I was but I'm resurrected aren't I."

"Well the federation is doomed with you on the job isn't it?" Avon replied with disdain.

Villa glared. "I'm going to get the door open so the others can get up here."

Blake stared confused "But I could just open it from here."

"I know but I need to stop myself from killing him." With that Villa took of down the south corridor leaving Blake and Avon alone.

"Zen set a course for Federation space command HQ standard speed, and good to see you again."

"Confirmed." Zen responded though Blake could have sworn he detected a trace of pride in his voice.

"It's just a machine Blake it doesn't feel anything and might I ask why after escaping certain death are we heading to another one?"

Blake stepped down from the chair. "We have to get Orac back the ship told me Serverlan has him.

Avon's expression didn't change but Blake could see what he was thinking.

"Yes I admit it sounds crazy but do you have any better suggestions?"

Avon raised his eyebrows. "As it happens no."

Blake turned and sat down on the white padded seats and looked at his confidant grimly. "In the mean time we need to talk."


	5. Talks

Blakes 7 Talks

**Blakes 7 Talks**

"Villa hurry up and open this door!" Dayna screamed through the door.

Villa scowled "I get no respect round here."

"That might have something to do with you being a wimp." Zulin replied sourly.

Tarrant sighed "Where are the other two?"

"Oh I left them on the flight deck."

Dayna was surprised. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Considering what's happened between them?"

Villa paused in his work for a moment as he considered the question.

"Yes, I know it doesn't seem it but those two are friends, weather they know it or not. When Avon… well you know his sanity was strained, he had never wanted to be leader of a bunch of resistance fighters that's why he went to find Blake he suddenly understood how Blake had felt with the weight of the world on his shoulders and they need to sort it out."

Behind the door Dayna chuckled "I've never heard any words of wisdom from him before."

"Look the less noise there is the sooner I can get this door open!"

Avon regarded Blake for a moment unsure of what to say 'sorry' that would be a huge understatement he had betrayed the one man in the universe who could possibly be his friend hell he had killed him! All he could do is thank the stars that he had been given the chance to explain to say how sorry he was… and he couldn't think of anything.

"What do you want me to say?"

Blake sighed he knew this was going to be difficult. "I'm not sure… I just want to listen I suppose."

"Blake you're brain must still be sleeping I'm not usually one for talking."

"True but then most of the time you don't feel guilty either and I can tell you do, the slight strain of the face gives it away."

Avon stood silent for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Despite the serious conversation Blake couldn't resist the chance to have a jibe at Avon.

"An apology never heard one from you before. Sorry I couldn't resist that."

Avon smiled "I suppose if our positions were reversed I would have done the same."

"True, tell me Avon did you mean to kill me."

Avon paused at the question. "No. When you grabbed me it was like waking from a trance as though I hadn't been there." Avon sank into the seat opposite Blake and looked down as though in thought.

"I couldn't do it anymore Blake. Back in our glory days I was always the first to criticize your leadership, but after you disappeared I was forced to take charge. Suddenly I knew how you felt, the responsibility of billions of people looking to you for hope. It suddenly became clear the strain you were under, and I just couldn't handle it anymore, to be honest it was fairly depressing knowing that an ideological idiot could lead better than I could."

Blake gave a glare he didn't really feel. "Why didn't you look for me?"

Avon looked up at him. "I did. But after Terminal I thought you were dead Serverlan said she saw you dead. When Orac found you on Gauda Prime, I felt resentment towards you; I suppose I just wanted to prove to you that I could do a better job than you could, and that nearly got us all killed."

Blake sighed. "I always knew you hated me but I never thought…"

"I don't hate you…" Avon interrupted sharply "… as I recall you asked me that just before we attacked Star One I never actually gave a confirmation to that statement."

Blake regarded Avon curiously for a moment. "Then why all the resentment?"

Avon hesitated which was unusual for him Blake thought and he knew that whatever he said next would stay with them.

"You reminded me of my brother." Blake paused in surprise at that statement. He'd forgotten Avon had a brother apart from the first time they stepped on the Liberator Avon had never mentioned him.

"He was like you an idealist, he saw the corruption of the federation and he fought against them and, I believed he was right, I believed he could win, but then they came and killed him and put me in to reprogramming, in the end I gave up I thought there was no point in resisting."

Blake scoffed "I thought you would appreciate Avon that it isn't a question of winning, it's a question of not being defeated."

"Yes, very wise Blake. But yes I see your point. When I met you it was like finding another brother I knew what was going to happen that you would be killed that's why I couldn't stand you or your misplaced idealism. I don't know if I can stay this time Blake. I am considering leaving."

"Key word there is 'considering' which means you haven't decided yet."

"Indeed. I'll certainly help get Orac back. Surverlan in possession of that they would find me in the end. After that we'll see."

Blake wanted to ask him to stay but that wasn't his place Avon had earned the right to leave without question if that's what he decided.

"Zen what's our ETA to get to space command."

"Thirty six hours."

Blake turned back to Avon. "Well I'm going to see if I can remember where my cabin is and get some rest."

Avon stood. "I think I'll start re-familiarising myself with the Liberator systems I'll tell the others where you are when they get here."

"Right wake me in twenty four hours so we can come up with a battle plan." Blake moved towards the corridor but stopped for a moment. "Avon, just so you know, I forgive you." With that Blake left the flight deck.

Avon smiled briefly "Idiot." He moved towards his old station and began to work at the controls to find that there seemed to be some new functions, he groaned inwardly. '_This might take a while.'_

To be continued in Recovery

Authors note- Title was crudy I know but I couldn't think of another title anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter next time space battles galore. Please review I need to know what the fans think.


	6. Retrieval

Blakes 7 Retrieval

**Blakes 7 Retrieval**

Authors note- Great news Sky One has agreed to commission a new Blakes 7 consider this chapter a means to celebrate.

Blake groggily walked on to the flight deck after a troubled sleep with nightmares of Gauda Prime. It wasn't that he himself was afraid of dyeing but he was afraid of getting his friends killed just like he had Gan. He had marvelled at the reconstruction of his body when he looked in to the mirror it had even healed his damaged eye, it was good to see clearly again in fact now that he had changed back into his trade mark green as apposed to the dirty brown he had to wear on Gauda Prime for the first time for years he felt… safe, at home. In fact as he walked on to the flight deck and saw all the flight positions taken it would almost seem as if no time had passed at all, except their was no Jenna at the controls, he angrily shook that thought away he hated thinking about that, the one person he had feelings for was dead, it was time he got used to the idea and considering the fact that Cally wasn't their that probably meant she was dead as well so he wouldn't bring the matter up.

"Everyone all right?"

Tarrant looked up. "Yes but you don't look so well you all right?"

"Yes just tired, what's our ETA?"

Tarrant checked his screen "Approximately twelve hours."

"Right hold position here, we need to come up with a battle plan."

The crew gathered on the padded seats except for Avon who made a point of hanging back in his seat.

Blake regarded his crew most of them he didn't know or what skills they possessed that was probably a good starting point.

"Well I'm guessing Tarrant is the pilot but what about you two?" He asked indicating Danna and Zulin.

Danna replied first "Well I'm a weapon specialist there isn't a single gun in the galaxy I don't understand."

"Reminds you of a black widow doesn't she?" Villa chimed in.

Dana decided to take that as a compliment and smiled in response.

"Where as I fire the guns. I'm the best in the galaxy." Zulin responded. No trace of bragging in her voice merely a statement of fact.

"Supposedly." Villa chimed in.

Zulin turned looking slightly offended. "Do you want to be on the receiving end of my gun as proof?" She asked icily.

Villa gulped but Tarrant came to his rescue. "No, I just think he means that it's been twenty years their might be someone as good as you now."

Zulins eyes narrowed "Well if that's the case they had better be as good as they claim for their sake."

Behind them Avon chuckled. "Well Blake you have a pilot two gun experts a genius and an idiot I'd like to know how you intend to break into what may be the most secure installation in the federation."

Blake looked round him. "Well first I need to know how many of you are staying you were pretty much all killed at Gauda Prime if anyone wants to leave I won't try to stop you."

"Well I'm staying." Danna responded. "I have a score to settle with Serverlan staying with you is probably my best bet at settling it." There was a certain lethal tone in her voice as she said that.

"I'm in too." Tarrant said. "Miss the chance to be the pilot of this ship as if. Besides one of Serverlans plans killed my brother I'd rather not see her win."

"I might as well stay." Zulin spoke. "I have no where else to go besides what's the point of being good with a gun if you never get to use it."

Villa sighed. "I'll stay."

Avon looked round sharply "You surprise me you were always the one who complained we were going to die."

"Yeah well I don't like being on my own besides…" The others even Avon was surprised at the tone Villa used next. "… they took away the lives of people I cared for I want them to pay."

Blake cleared his throat. "Thank you. But we still need a plan. How are we going to get to space command?"

Zen joined the conversation. "Information Battle Computers suggest the use of cloaking device."

Blake looked round. "Since when does the Liberator have a cloaking device?"

"Shop evolution demanded the need to become invisible for a limited time the Liberator can remain completely invisible for limited time."

Tarrant spotted a flaw in the plan. "The Liberator is till a bit big. What if a federation ship flies into it?"

"Battle computers have compiled a strategy. The Liberator shall remain out of detector range of all Federation forces while the civilian freighter in hold five enhanced with Liberator technology transfers the crew under cloak to teleport range of the station. The crew may then proceed to search for the Orac computer."

Tarrant rose sharply. "What civilian freighter Zen?!"

"The freighter Scorpio was discovered severely damaged on Gauda Prime The Liberator recovered and repaired it and augmented it with Liberator technology."

Tarrant took of much to the confusion of the others except for Avon. "The fool has gained an emotional attachment to that ship it would seem. We can fill him in later. The plan in itself is sound."

Blake looked thoughtful "All right I can't see a better option. Who'll go down with me?"

Avon piped up "I would recommend my self Villa and Danna."

"Me!" Villa cried

"It's space command HQ you moron do you really think their won't be locked doors?"

Blake tried to diffuse the situation "What about Tarrant and Zulin?"

Zulin answered "Because we need one person to pilot the Liberator in case we need back up and we need one person to manage Scorpio. Tarrant can hold the Liberator and I'm better suited to keep an eye on Scorpio than Danna."

"All right, where will Orac be?"

Avon chuckled "That will be simple Serverlan is an ego maniac she will most likely keep it in her office."

"All right, Zen resume course for Federation space command and have the battle computers implement the strategy."

"Confirmed."

Tarrant ran on to the flight deck of the Scorpio seeing it as clean and white as the day he first stepped on to it and their in the corner spinning slightly was who he had come to see.

"Slave?!" He cried.

"Oh uh yes Master?"

Tarrant couldn't understand why he was so happy to see Slave back on line but that didn't matter not in the slightest.

"Are you all right?"

"All systems are functioning normally I hope this is to your humble satisfaction Master."

Tarrant laughed "You could say that. You know back on Gauda Prime I was starting to wake up when you were giving your report."

Slave was silent for a moment so Tarrant continued "I heard you say you hoped I lived somehow you're not quite as emotionless as Avon makes out are you like so much you evolved past you original functions."

"I apologise if I offended you Master…"

Tarrant laughed "You didn't offend me Slave surprisingly I felt touched that you cared. Prep the ship for departure, in about 12 hours we're flying."

Vila stepped on to the flight deck seeing Blake going over the details of the plan.

"Blake get some rest we'll be starting in 2 hours."

Blake sighed "Vila someone needs to be on station in case…"

"I can do that, I think I can stay awake for a couple of hours."

Blake stepped down "All right we'll tell you when it's time."

Blake left leaving him alone and he climbed into the now empty seat.

"So Zen how are you?"

"All systems are…"

"No, I mean how are you, how do you feel?"

Zen didn't respond, if it had been Avon speaking he would assume Zen didn't feel anything and call Villa a sentimental fool but Vila wasn't stupid, he just simply had an over developed sense of self preservation.

"All right then, I guess I'll just have to tell the others how scared you were above Terminal."

"I was not scared!"

Vila grinned a small victory. "There we go. There's that sentience I saw above Terminal."

Zen was silent again. Probably sulking from his pride being injured Vila mused.

"Oh don't be like that, you didn't really think I was going to tell them that did you?"

Zen let loose a burst of static that might have been an irritated sigh.

"What exactly do you want?"

Vila smiled "Three things, one an answer to my first question."

"I'm…fine."

"Good, two some adrenaline and Somme." Vila stood up and poured himself a glass of the relaxing drink.

"You know my records state that you shouldn't drink before a mission."

"So? I only drink for the sake of it. Finally it wasn't your fault."

"What?"

Vila gazed sadly at the computer. "That final day above Terminal you apologised for not being able to save the ship, you were ashamed of yourself, but it wasn't your fault. You didn't fail anyone Zen. In fact I think you did more than most if it's anyone's fault it's Avons for insisting we go there in the first place."

"Thank you Vila." Their was a certain tone in Zens voice like when a person is overwhelmed with happy emotion and Vila smiled and winked "Cheers Zen." He took a swig of the glass.

"Holding, position." Tarrant let the others know.

"Zen, anything on the long range detectors?" Blake asked frowning

"Confirmed. 25 pursuit ships, 30 Class A Titanium cursers, and 40 Battle ships."

Silence.

"I've thought of an entirely new strategy, it's called running away."

Danna glared at him "Shut up Villa."

Blake sighed that was an impressive amount of ships he'd just have to hope the Liberators knew weapons were miraculously impressive.

"All right everyone ready?" He asked

The team nodded. "All right lets get on with it.

"Slave hold position." Zulin commanded curtly.

"Uh Yes master." Zulin frowned at the term master; she was not a man in fact if she didn't know better she'd swear the computer was deliberately trying to annoy her.

Blake stepped towards the teleport guns ready one from the liberator and one from Scorpio.

"Right everyone ready?"

Villa puffed his cheeks. "If I say no will it change anything?"

"Only the irritation we feel towards you." Avon responded curtly.

"Come on you two." Danna chuckled and the three stepped in to the teleport with Blake.

"What should I do if theirs a problem."

"Get yourself out."

"Though not too soon." Villa chimed in.

Zulin grinned and activated the teleport the green aura surrounding her four friends whisking them to the station.

The rebels landed on the station with a bit of a bump.

"Down and safe Zulin though, there was a bit of a bump as we landed."

"I'll get Slave to look at it. Take care."

Avon suddenly realised something. "Blake we're in a uniform closet." The Rebels regarded each other for a moment then made a grab for a few of the uniforms.

Blake and Avon immediately began pulling their cloths off but then noticed Villa was holding back.

"What is it now you intellectual insect?"

Villa tried to glare but turned away shamefaced. "I'm rather self conscious."

Danna sighed "For heaven sake Villa get on with it."

Villa groaned but complied.

The Rebels stepped out helmets covering there faces in case there were any troops from the old guard who would recognise them. "It's sweaty in here. How do they cope?"

"Quite, Villa." Blake snapped. "Right, march."

It didn't take them long to find Serverlans office but there were two guards outside.

Blake calmly approached them much to the shock of the others except Avon who expected some sort of trick so basic it had no hope of failing.

"Halt! What are you doing in this section it's restricted."

"Easy, I just thought you guys could take a brake don't worry I'll cover for you."

The two guards regarded each other; they had been on duty for five hours…

"Well all right the president isn't here at the moment but don't go inside."

With that the two guards left wondering how they could thank that guy latter.

Blake waited until they were gone then called the team and Villa started work on the door and soon opened it up, and there on Serverlans desk was Orac. Blake moved towards the desk while the others guarded the door.

"The keys not there Serverlan must have it with her." Beneath his mask he grinned "Well we'll just have to take it from her."

When Serverlan first saw her office was unguarded her initial reaction was annoyance. Someone would pay very dearly for this laps in security and as she stepped through the door she smiled at the thought of all the tortures she would put the two wayward guards through. Those thoughts were cut short when two federation guards grabbed her and held her hands behind her back and sealed the doors.

"What are you doing?" She demanded to the troop who had the dareing to be sitting in her chair.

The troop didn't answer instead he slowly rose and walked so that he was directly in front of her. He took his helmet of and Serverlans breath caught in her throat, she was staring in to the face of a man she was sure she was dead, a man who had almost destroyed the federation, and a man who screamed defiance. "Blake."

Blake chuckled at her reaction and the others took there helmets of while he pointed a gun at her watching with delight as the fear on her faced increased momentarily before coming back under control. "Your alive then good to see **you **Avon." Blake grinned "I take it you know why were here."

"To kill me."

"No that is your way, we want Orac, so hand over the key."

Serverlan flashed a dazzling smile even though she was in her forties now she was still quite beautiful.

"Kill me and you'll never get it."

Avon walked in front of her and smiled back. "Ah but that is why we brought her along…" He indicated Danna who was holding a gun right at Serverlans chest "…you see if she doesn't here what she wants I'm sure she will be quite happy avenging her Father."

Serverlan scowled she was trapped she carefully reached into her pocket and took the key out. "You'll never win."

Blake handed the key to Avon "Won't I? We'll see about that."

Avon inserted Oracs key and the machine buzzed to life.

"Orac are you fully functional?"

"Oh! Well of coarse I am Avon. I followed your instructions."

"Your, instructions!?" Serverlan cried.

"Well of coarse do you really think my moral sub-routines would ever allow me to work for an organization guilty of not only murdering innocent people, but who steal their very will with Pylean 50?"

Blake smiled at the president "I destroyed the Federation before I'll do it again."

"You don't have the Liberator any more Blake without that you're powerless."

Blake stared the president straight in the eye.

"I'm far from powerless and I'm not alone I will win." Blake raised the bracelet to his mouth. "Zulin take us up." With that the rebels disappeared in a flurry of orange molecules.

"Blake we have a problem the cloaking device is malfunctioning!"

"Just our luck, Slave get us out of here."

"Yes Master"

In space a civilian freighter ran from 100 federation vessels. All instructed to destroy the intruder.

To be continued in Face off.


End file.
